godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Bagan
|copyrighticon =Bagan01.jpg |image =Bagan 8.png |caption =Bagan as seen in Godzilla Movie Studio Tour |name = |species =Super Monster |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled = Unknown aliens |relationships =Godzilla (Cell donor) King Ghidorah (Cell donor) |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla/Super Godzilla |firstappearance =Super Godzilla |roar = }} Bagan (バガン , Bagan) is a super created by Toho that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla game, Super Godzilla. History Showa Series ''The Return of Godzilla '']]The first version of Bagan, from the [[The Return of Godzilla (1st draft)|first draft of ''The Return of Godzilla]], was a shape-shifter. It started out as an ape-like creature but after being wounded it became a dragon-like creature. Each time it changed it healed itself. It dives into the sea and becomes fish-like. Bagan runs into Godzilla, but finding that it can't defeat him in any single form, it makes a towering, combined form. But after this, it can no longer change shape, meaning it can no longer heal itself, allowing Godzilla to defeat it. Heisei Series ''Mothra vs. Bagan '']]In ''Mothra vs. Bagan, Bagan is an ancient creature that protects the land of China. He was frozen in the Himalayas long ago but now, due to global warming, the beast breaks free. He sees the damage humans have done to the land and begins to attack them, but Mothra intervenes. As the fight between the two monsters takes them to Singapore, Mothra's egg hatches and the larva arrives to help its parent. Despite their combined attempts to stop the creature, Bagan kills the adult Mothra and moves on. The larva cocoons itself and becomes an adult Mothra, attacking and defeating Bagan in Hong Kong. Unfortunately, after Godzilla vs. Biollante did not perform as well at the box office as Toho had hoped, they decided not to risk making another movie with another new monster, and so Mothra vs. Bagan was canceled. ''Godzilla vs. Bagan In ''Godzilla vs. Bagan, Bagan was intended to fight Godzilla. Not much else is known. Godzilla vs. Bagan never got past the development stage. Abilities The only known powers for the first, ''The Return of Godzilla'' Bagan are shape-shifting and the ability to heal himself. In the storyboards for Mothra vs. Bagan, Bagan is shown to be blowing a hole in one of Mothra's wings with an energy beam from his mouth. He is also shown to be firing some sort of lightning bolt from his main nasal horn, and growing what seems to be some type of energy wings out of his back. The version of Bagan that appeared in Super Godzilla possessed very high physical strength and durability. He could slash with his powerful Slasher Claw attack, perform a Diamond Storm in which he would shoot white, star-like objects from his horns, fire a white Plasma Beam from his mouth and generate a Force Field to block incoming attacks. Bagan's attacks were the strongest used by any enemy in the game. Additionally, he had the most health out of any enemy in the game and normal Godzilla's attacks would only cause a very small amount of damage, making it necessary to transform into Super Godzilla to defeat Bagan and complete the game. Bagan Daimond Storm.jpg|The Diamond Storm Charging Bagan's Diamond Storm Diamonds 2.png|Diamond Storm diamonds Filmography *''The Return of Godzilla'' (Scrapped) *''Mothra vs. Bagan'' (Scrapped) *''Godzilla vs. Bagan'' (Scrapped) Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' Bagan received a starring role as the final boss in the video game Super Godzilla. Supercharged by cells from Godzilla and King Ghidorah that his alien commanders had spliced into him, Bagan is easily the most powerful foe in the game, generally seen as impossible to defeat as normal Godzilla, and still seen as a difficult fight as Super Godzilla. Galleries Concept Art Bagan_concepts.jpg|Bagan concept art from Mothra vs. Godzilla Bagan Concept Art.jpg|Bagan concept art from Mothra vs. Godzilla Bagan 11.png Bagan 9.png Bagan SuperGodzilla.jpg bagan1.jpg|Concept art of Bagan fighting Mothra Suit Bagan 4.png Bagan 10.png Bagan 5.png Bagan 2.png Bagan 3.png Bagan 6.png Bagan 7.png Trivia *Bagan is the only known monster to be more physically massive and greater in weight than the final form of Biollante, who weighs in at a lesser 220,000 tons. *Bagan was mentioned by Simon Strange in an interview for Godzilla: Unleashed. He was one of several monsters considered for the game, but was dropped in favor of more obscure monsters, with Varan being explicitly stated. *In M.U.G.E.N, Bagan is playable. He is one of the customizable characters in the game. *"Bagan" is Indonesian for blueprint or draft. This is interesting considering that Bagan was planned for several movies but scrapped. External Links *Reizaus from Super Fleet Sazer-X Poll Do you like Bagan? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Things that never were Category:Game Characters Category:Clones Category:Monsters Category:Unmade Monsters